


История одной метки

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: — Я тут с тобой, потому что когда внутри тебя расцветет желание, — с этими словами Тони взглянул вниз, на пах Стива, — кто-то должен будет остановить тебя и не дать себе навредить.





	История одной метки

**Author's Note:**

> ООС - тут это предупреждение не для красного словца, в тексте действительно местами сильный ООС. Омегаверс со всеми вытекающими:D Я честно хотела пвп, но арахисовое масло возобладало. Написано на Новогодний Календарь в Кэпостарк-соо дайри:)

Как и большая часть приключений Мстителей, очередное спасение мира не стало исключением и тоже закончилось пресс-конференцией. Правда в этот раз журналистов мало интересовало, кто и при каких обстоятельствах желал уничтожить человечество. Все их вопросы затрагивали один единственный факт, с недавних пор заполонивший почти все передовицы в стране — метку на шее Капитана Америки.  
  
Впрочем, Тони предупреждал Стива, что этим все и закончится.

***

А началось все задолго до Мстителей и XXI века, когда на очередном медицинском осмотре четырнадцатилетнего Стива спросили, не фальсифицировал ли он свой год рождения.  
  
Стив тогда, конечно же, помотал головой. Да, его состояние здоровья сказывалось на внешнем виде, и ему часто не верили, когда он называл свой возраст. Но от врачей такой вопрос Стив услышал впервые.  
  
— Вы не меняетесь, Роджерс, — сказал тогда доктор и что-то написал в карточке Стива.  
  
Ладно, подумал Стив. Разве плохо оставаться прежним? В чем проблема-то? Он вообще не собирался идти в больницу, но Баки напугал его тем, что если Стив прогуляет осмотр, то за ним придет полиция…  
  
И вот Баки выходил из кабинета доктора с довольным лицом, а Стив все никак не понимал, что означает фраза «Вы не меняетесь».  
  
Он поинтересовался об этом у Баки, когда они почти дошли до дома — и, кажется, сделал это зря. Баки остановился и странно посмотрел на Стива. А потом сказал:  
  
— Тебе стоит спросить об этом у мамы.  
  
Это уже потом Стив узнал, что он на всю жизнь останется бетой. Что природа решила сохранить его таким, какой он есть сейчас, не заполняя его существование до самых краев гормональными бурями, через которые проходили все его сверстники.  
  
Стив видел, как менялся Баки: в один прекрасный момент он стал другим, и люди вокруг начали смотреть на него иначе. Стив не мог уловить, что происходит, ему казалось, будто какая-то важная часть жизни ускользает, проходит мимо…  
  
Удивительно, но Эрскин был первым человеком, во взгляде которого Стив не видел жалости. Кажется, он, наоборот, считал такое стечение обстоятельств великой удачей. С каждым днем, приближающим эксперимент, Стив все чаще гадал, изменится ли он после или все останется по-прежнему.  
  
Когда Стив вышел из капсулы, поменялось все, кроме его статуса. Он все еще был бетой.

***

— Боже мой, ты и правда бета.  
  
Тони выглядел удивленным.  
  
— Ты думал, я тебя обманываю?  
  
— Каюсь, было дело, — Тони придвинулся еще ближе и сжал ладонь, которая уже некоторое время лежала у Стива на ширинке. Похоже, Тони решил опытным путем проверить данные о статусе Капитана Америки, написанные в его досье.  
  
— Разочарован?  
  
На памяти Стива он задавал этот вопрос несколько раз и всегда получал утвердительный ответ. Оказавшись в XXI веке и получив возможность добывать любую информацию парой кликов, Стив быстро разобрался, почему людей вокруг так интересовала его личная жизнь.  
  
Среднестатистические беты не выделялись, не притягивали взгляд, не могли сражаться с пришельцами и определенно не становились национальными символами. И дело было даже не в том, что для свершения великих дел, по мнению большинства, годились только альфы и омеги.  
  
В современном мире беты ассоциировались с юностью и невинностью. Благодаря достижениям медицины, почти сто процентов подростков менялись до восемнадцати, а те, кто не проходил через этот этап взросления, как правило, оказывались больны на генетическом уровне…  
  
— Я бы сказал, что да, но это будет ложью, — видимо, Тони совладал с собой. Убрал руки от Стива, отсел чуть подальше и сделал пару глубоких вздохов. Судя по всему, очевидная эрекция его ничуть не смутила.  
  
— Слухи о моем статусе ничуть не преувеличены, — Стив развел руками. — Кажется, у тебя появился еще один повод для шутки.  
  
Тони нахмурился. Стив редко видел его таким: если Тони стал серьезным, значит, дело плохо.  
  
— На самом деле, ты мне все равно нравишься, даже бетой, — Тони посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза и облизал губы, а потом осознал, что делает, и улыбнулся. — Черт возьми, да ты же не понял и десятой доли знаков, что я тебе посылал. Чувствую себя таким идиотом.  
  
Стиву стало неловко. Он понимал, откуда возникло это недопонимание: эмоциональная вспышка, спровоцированная скипетром Локи, вытащила из Стива то, что он никогда не испытывал. Это было похоже на глоток воздуха после глубокого погружения, и Стив даже немного жалел, что не сможет повторить этот опыт. Стоя возле скипетра, чуть не подравшись с Тони, он впервые ощутил себя по-настоящему свободным.  
  
А потом все исчезло, и сколько бы испытаний ни выпало на долю Мстителей и Щ.И.Т.а, повторить те ощущения у Стива не получалось. А ведь он помнил — до последней мелочи, прекрасные впечатления — и то, каким тогда казался Тони…  
  
Наверное, именно после этого случая Стив подумал, что было бы неплохо подружиться с Тони.   
  
А тот, как оказалось, желал большего.  
  
— Прости, но тут я ничего не могу поделать, — Стив подумал, что сейчас подходящий момент взять Тони за руку. — Ты замечательный, и скорее всего в других условиях у нас бы все получилось.  
  
Похоже, что слова Стива сделали только хуже. Тони вскочил с дивана и выругался.  
  
— Боже, за что мне это? — спросил он посмотрев на потолок. — Наконец-то встретил идеального парня, и тот оказался бетой. Что мне теперь, податься в монахи?  
  
— Зачем? — Стив на самом деле не понимал, почему Тони так расстроился.  
  
— Ну как зачем? — переспросил Тони и снова сел рядом. — Как я могу спасать мир рядом с тобой, если все время думаю о тебе? Я был готов, что ты врежешь мне в лицо и окажешься альфой — поверь мне, даже в этом случае я не растерял бы своего интереса…  
  
— Альфой?.. — Стив не удержался, чтобы уточнить. Тони кивнул.  
  
Ладно, в свое время Стив наслушался и начитался новостей о любовных похождениях Тони. Среди этих весьма приукрашенных историй были и те, в которых рассказывалось о связи Тони с другими альфами. Это, конечно же, порицалось, и каждый раз дело доходило до скандалов, но, кажется, Тони был последним человеком на планете, которого волновало, что там подумают окружающие.  
  
— Тони, — в голове у Стива возникла странная идея, и он решил, что стоит ее озвучить, — я никогда ни с кем не встречался…  
  
— Даже не думай, — Тони махнул рукой и снова вскочил на ноги. — Одно дело доводить до белого каления богачей с Восточного побережья, трахая их сыновей, и совсем другое…  
  
Тони замолчал.  
  
— Что? Что другое? — любопытство Стива перевесило все рациональные доводы, и ему просто стало интересно, каков Тони в отношениях. Наверное, это безумно интересно — проводить с ним время…  
  
— Стив, ты не понимаешь, — Тони опять сел совсем рядом и посмотрел на Стива очень грустными глазами. — Ты потрясающий, и я бы с удовольствием предложил тебе встречаться, будь ты омегой или даже альфой… Но оказывать знаки внимания бете…  
  
— Это все равно, что соблазнять ребенка? — кажется, Стив угадал. Тони кивнул.  
  
— Никто бы не стал разбираться, что тебе за девяносто и ты давно уже совершеннолетний. Закон в этом отношении непреложен. Меня бы с потрохами съели, если бы хоть один журналист узнал, что я к тебе приставал.  
  
Стив хотел возразить, но, похоже, в этом не было смысла. С точки зрения Тони, любые его действия с сексуальным подтекстом, который Стив просто не в состоянии считать, можно было считать нарушением закона.  
  
— Я думаю, мы с тобой можем быть хорошими друзьями, — произнес Стив, и Тони грустно улыбнулся ему в ответ.

***

Сложно наладить отношения, если кое-кто не следует плану. Например, несется в самую гущу событий, наплевав на безопасность. Тони просто обожал пренебрегать установленными правилами операции и выводил этим Стива из себя — что в его случае вообще считалось чем-то невероятным.  
  
Хотя Стив подозревал, в чем причина такого беспокойного поведения Тони, тут даже не надо было гадать. Тони бесился, что статус Стива встал поперек его желаний, а нарушить закон он не хотел. Вся эта ситуация шла вразрез с природой Тони, и поделать с этим ничего нельзя было.  
  
Вот и сегодня Стив уже сбился со счета, сколько раз действия Тони могли обречь операцию на провал. Судя по возбужденному настроению остальных Мстителей и агентов Щ.И.Т.а, все как всегда упиралось в гормоны.  
  
— Не принимай это на свой счет, — Наташа появилась словно из ниоткуда. — Ты этого не чувствуешь, но тут в округе слишком много альф на квадратный метр, вот все и бесятся.  
  
Наташа же была спокойна как танк — в чем ее секрет, Стив не знал. В ее досье большая часть строк была замазана черным, а спрашивать в лоб Стив так и не решился.  
  
— Что докладывает разведка? — Стив проигнорировал ее слова и осмотрелся на предмет возможных опасностей — от террористов, загнанных в угол, можно было ждать что угодно. Тем более, что эта шайка состояла из бывших членов доброй половины злодейских организаций, от которых Мстителям приходилось с завидной частотой спасать мир.  
  
— Склад биологического оружия, — заговорила Наташа. — Судя по пробам воздуха над крышей здания, внутри есть следы нелегальных гормональных препаратов. Ждем химкоманду в костюмах биозащиты, чтобы не подвергать своих риску.  
  
Стив еще раз оценил обстановку — укрытие террористов было окружено, сбежать они не могли. Всех, кто попробовал оказать сопротивление снаружи, давно обезвредили. Осталось действительно дождаться специалистов, чтобы зайти внутрь.  
  
— Мы тут до вечера торчать будем? — в наушнике раздался весьма взвинченный голос Тони. Тот покружил над зданием и резко сиганул в одно из окон. Стив даже ничего не успел сказать, чтобы остановить его.  
  
— Иногда мне жаль, что у тебя нет возможности задавить его авторитетом, — произнесла Наташа, а потом начала раздавать указания агентам. Явно, что действия Тони ничем хорошим не закончатся.  
  
— О, да тут, кажется, подарочек для меня, — Стив снова услышал голос Тони. — Вы зря паникуете: тут безопасно. Они не успели привести бомбу в активное состояние.  
  
— Бомбу? — переспросил Стив и посмотрел на Наташу. Та сразу же начала приказывать, требуя, чтобы все отошли за защитный периметр. А еще вызвала саперов.  
  
— Тони, я тебя очень прошу, не трогай там ничего, — Стив сомневался, что его послушают, но попробовать стоило.  
  
Ответа не последовало.  
  
— Тони? Тони? — тишина в эфире стала слишком гнетущей — Стив поднял взгляд на Наташу. — С ним что-то случилось. Я пойду за ним.  
  
Наташа хотела остановить Стива, упоминала саперов и опасность биологического заражения… Стив ее не слушал. Кто мог бы справиться с такой безвыходной ситуацией, если не Капитан Америка?  
  
Он бегом добрался до здания, выбил дверь. Внутри было достаточно темно, единственным источником света оказалось разбитое Тони окно.  
  
— Тони? — Стив аккуратно ступал вперед, стараясь ничего не трогать. Вокруг него было нагромождение неизвестных ему приборов, название которых он не знал, но, кажется, видел что-то такое в биохимической лаборатории Брюса в Башне.  
  
Стив вышел в более свободную часть помещения и увидел Тони — тот все еще был в броне, но стоял, замерев в одной позе, протянув руку к чему-то, что весьма напоминало бомбу — с десяток больших запаянных ампул с бесцветной жидкостью были обмотаны проводами, сверху на куске взрывчатки располагалось что-то похожее на цифровое табло.  
  
— Тони, ты в порядке? — Стив подошел поближе. — Ты можешь поднять маску?  
  
Реакции не последовало. Стив огляделся и обнаружил странные металлические ленты на полу, образующие сетку. Так получилось, что Тони стоял как раз в одном из квадратов.  
  
Стив перехватил щит и ударил по полу, разрушая идеальный рисунок, и Тони сразу же расслабился, глазницы его маски засветились голубым.  
  
— Электромагнитная ловушка, — сказал он, подняв забрало — вид у него был уставший.  
  
— Ты как? — спросил Стив. — Давай уходить отсюда.  
  
— С радостью, — ответил Тони, и в этот момент на табло бомбы высветились цифры — три секунды...

***

Когда Стив пришел в себя, он почему-то не торопился открывать глаза. Судя по окружающим его звукам, он находился в больнице. В палате было не очень светло, и тут, кажется, кто-то присутствовал, но Стив не мог понять, кто именно.  
  
Он глубоко вдохнул, и в нос ударили десятки новых незнакомых ароматов — как будто Стив оказался в парфюмерном магазине, и с каждого квадратного метра до него доносился новый запах. Только это были не духи, а люди. Кажется, если бы Стив захотел, то с легкостью назвал, где и сколько человек на этаже — разве что неподалеку от его кровати было что-то вроде «белого пятна».  
  
Стив открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Возле двери на стуле сидела Наташа — она подняла взгляд на Стива и отложила журнал, который до этого внимательно разглядывала.  
  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросила она, поднялась с места и подошла поближе. Стив ненадолго зажмурился, и ему снова показалось, что на месте Наташи пустота — он пока что не понимал, что это за игры с обонянием у него после взрыва бомбы.  
  
— Странно, — честно ответил Стив. Он подтянулся повыше, чтобы сесть, но от резких движений у него закружилась голова.   
  
Вот так номер.  
  
— Что произошло? — Стив смотрел на Наташу и старался избавиться от навязчивого ощущения, сообщающего ему о том, сколько людей находится за дверью и как они передвигаются. Только с каждым вдохом становилось хуже.  
  
— Все просто: Тони попал в электромагнитную ловушку, ты ее разрушил, чтобы его освободить, и тем самым спровоцировал включение таймера. Взрыв произошел почти сразу, Тони едва успел схватить тебя и отлететь — этим и спас тебе жизнь.  
  
Стив ничего не помнил. Да, в памяти отложилось все вплоть до момента, как на табло бомбы высветился ноль.  
  
— А где Тони? Он в порядке? — Стив взглянул на дверь, и ему показалось, что Тони должен вот-вот появиться на пороге. Не успел он об этом подумать — так и произошло.  
  
— А вот и он, легок на помине, — сказала Наташа, посмотрев на Тони, который встал в дверном проеме, словно не решался пройти внутрь. Но, видимо, заметив, что Стив в сознании, он лихо преодолел расстояние до кровати и, оглядевшись, заговорил:  
  
— Не вижу толпы рыдающих фанатов, Наташа, это ты всех разогнала?  
  
Наташа не ответила. Вернее он пробормотала что-то, явно на русском, и вышла из палаты, словно не желала находиться в одном помещении с Тони.  
  
Тот проводил ее взглядом и, как только дверь за ней закрылась, повернулся к Стиву и что-то сказал. Стив отчего-то не расслышал ни слова, у него словно уши заложило. А еще он вглядывался в лицо Тони, пытаясь понять, что не так — и не только с ним. Мир вокруг как будто добавил красок, контраст выкрутили на максимум, и от ярко-красного галстука Тони у Стива болели глаза.  
  
Стив снова видел Тони таким, словно скипетр Локи опять действовал на них. Это было странно.  
  
— Стив? Стив, ты с нами? — Тони помотал перед его лицом ладонью.  
  
— Прости, — Стив часто заморгал. — Что ты сказал?  
  
— Я сказал — я поступил, как самонадеянный идиот, не отрицаю, мне очень жаль, прошу прощения.  
  
— А…  
  
— Стив?  
  
— Скажи что-нибудь еще.  
  
Стив не знал, что на него нашло. Он смотрел, как Тони, удивленный такой странной просьбой, вдруг решил рассказать о том, какими дураками были те террористы, раз решились идти против Мстителей. И вообще, Тони уже почти вычислил, где находится еще одна их база, и скоро, ну как только Стив встанет на ноги, Мстители снова нанесут визит террористам…  
  
Но Стив слышал слова Тони через раз. Голова начала гудеть, отчего звуки застревали где-то в ушах, и Стив почему-то ничего не собирался с этим делать. Он не мог понять, почему, зная, что Наташа стоит за дверью и спорит с Бартоном, Стив ее не чувствует. Белое пятно, как будто Наташу стерли из реальности. Почему о том, что с ней там рядом находился Бартон, Стив понял до того, как тот заговорил.  
  
Ну и самое главное — почему Стив никак не мог оторвать взгляд от лица Тони. От его мимики, от каждого движения ресниц, от того, как он облизывал губы, улыбался, нет, скалил зубы, рассказывая о тупости половины плохих парней на этой планете…  
  
В какой-то момент перед глазами у Стива поплыли цветные пятна, а в нос ударил запах — он никак не мог описать его, только был на сто процентов уверен, что его источник это Тони.  
  
А потом Тони зачем-то позвал врачей, почти кричал и звал Стива по имени. И в какой-то момент наступили тишина и темнота.

***

Добрая половина сказок, которые рассказывали современным детям, звучала как «Жил-был прекрасный омега, который встретил своего альфу, а следом шел обязательный счастливый конец и свадьба, на которой лучший друг молодоженов, добрый и порядочный бета, заливался слезами радости и улыбался».   
  
Стив считал большую часть этих сказок совершенно глупыми и неправдоподобными. На данный момент его жизни он плакал всего два раза: когда умерла мама и когда погиб Баки. И оба раза Стиву приходилось почти что выдавливать из себя какие-то внешние проявления эмоций.  
  
Кто-то говорил, что такова природа бет — быть своего рода куколкой с законсервированными чувствами, пока в один прекрасный момент кокон не лопается и наружу выходит кто-то совершенно новый.  
  
Забавно, что, несмотря на статус беты, у Стива был свой собственный «кокон», выйти из которого ему помогли доктор Эрскин и мистер Старк. После этого чудесного превращения Стива долго мучили анализами, пытаясь понять, почему в нем изменилось все кроме статуса.  
  
И вот сейчас, слушая о том, что говорил доктор в секретной больнице Щ.И.Т.а, Стив думал, что это какой-то розыгрыш.  
  
Под действием неизвестных гормональных препаратов, которые вступили в контакт с сывороткой Эрскина, организм капитана Роджерса начал меняться, причем далеко не так, как все ожидали.  
  
— Боюсь, что никакой ошибки быть не может, — продолжал доктор — Стив не расслышал его имени. Ну или просто не обратил внимания и не желал вглядываться в бейдж на кармане его халата. — Если бы ваше тело развивалось так же, как и большинство остальных людей, то к восемнадцати годам вы стали бы самым обыкновенным омегой.  
  
Стив рассмеялся. Нет, ему не было весело, просто такая реакция оказалась единственной, на которую он был способен. А может быть, он просто представил, что будет дальше — вот доктор сообщает информацию директору Фьюри, а через пару часов узнает Наташа, потому что она первоклассная шпионка. А куда полезла она, рано или поздно заберется и Бартон — вот он скорее всего не станет держать язык за зубами, и Стиву очень повезет, если через пару дней все передовицы газет не будут пестреть новостью об изменившемся статусе Капитана Америки.  
  
Но все произошло совсем иначе.  
  
— Я ознакомился с рекомендациями, которые подготовили наши лучшие доктора, — Фьюри пришел к Стиву в палату и разговаривал так, словно речь шла об очередной операции по спасению мира. Стив был ему за это благодарен. — И у меня есть для вас две новости.  
  
— Хорошая и плохая? — ожидаемо предположил Стив. За последние пару часов ему поставили несколько капельниц с лекарствами, названия которых он вряд ли бы выговорил с первого раза, и его самочувствие заметно… стабилизировалось. По крайней мере, теперь он мог разговаривать с людьми, не ощущая себя так, словно еще немного — и его голова взорвется.  
  
Фьюри кивнул. Затем подошел поближе и, придвинув стул, сел рядом с кроватью Стива.  
  
— Хорошая новость в том, что из-за сыворотки Эрскина все изменения произойдут с вами быстро. Вместо двух-трех лет, как это происходит со всеми подростками, будут недели.  
  
— Что же в этом хорошего? — поинтересовался Стив. — Это означает, что какое-то время я буду неспособен выполнять свои обязанности как Капитан Америка.  
  
— Об участии в операциях Мстителей даже не думайте, — голос Фьюри звучал строго. — Если вас скрутит посреди поля боя…  
  
«Скрутит»? Что это вообще означало? Стив чувствовал себя неплохо и надеялся, что самое страшное уже позади.  
  
— Ладно, а плохая новость?  
  
— Все это время с вами будет находиться Старк.  
  
Сначала Стив не понял, почему именно Тони, а потом вспомнил о его статусе… Внезапно слова Фьюри начали звучать для Стива как… как… Он не мог описать это ощущение словами, но ему не нравилось.  
  
— Так, Стив, не заводитесь, — Фьюри отодвинулся вместе со стулом. Стив удивился, он ведь ничего не сделал. — Это нужно для вашего же блага.  
  
— Объясните? — попросил Стив.   
  
Хорошо, в свое время он читал кое-что о физиологии альф и омег, просто из праздного любопытства, да и в школе эта тема затрагивалась, а уже после разморозки интернет оказался очень полезен в этом вопросе. Но Стив никогда даже мысленно не пытался приложить хоть частицу этих знаний на себя, представить в одной из ролей. И вот теперь вся эта информация стала всплывать в памяти, и кое-какие картины вспыхнули перед глазами так ярко… А от одной мысли, что теперь никакие законы не могут помешать Тони проделать с ним кое-что из этих «знаний», Стива бросило в жар. Наконец-то ему стало доступно познать Тони не только как хорошего друга и коллегу...  
  
— Доктора вам не сказали, но Старк тоже пострадал от того гормонального коктейля, что был в бомбе, — начал рассказывать Фьюри. — И ему тоже стоит некоторое время побыть в изоляции.  
  
В словах Фьюри была логика, но Стив вдруг понял, что причина далеко не в этом. Им нужен был кто-то, кто смог бы проследить за ходом происходящих со Стивом изменений, но при этом способный дать отпор. Плюс у Тони был богатый опыт общения с омегами, и Стив хорошо к нему относился.  
  
И скорее всего Фьюри решил, что это отличный способ наказать Тони за неразумное поведение на последней операции.  
  
— И когда я смогу вернуться в команду? — Стив очень надеялся, что Фьюри не станет ставить на нем крест только из-за статуса.  
  
Фьюри собрался уходить, и вопрос Стива застал его почти на пороге. Он повернулся к Стиву и ответил:  
  
— Как только переживете первую течку.

***

Код доступа в базу данных Щ.И.Т.а не работал. Стив никак не мог получить данные о предстоящей операции об облаве на очередную лабораторию. Краем уха он слышал, что в деле замешаны Хаммер и еще какие-то люди, которых Стив не знал, но был уверен, что в каком-нибудь журнале про науку о них есть статьи. Все это пахло заговором, и Стив не хотел пропустить все веселье.  
  
— Джарвис, ты можешь сказать мне, как попасть в систему? — Стив поднял взгляд к потолку.  
  
— Боюсь, у меня нет такой возможности, вы отстранены от дела, — ответил Джарвис.  
  
Стив разочарованно выдохнул. Черт бы побрал Фьюри и его приказ. Стив уже пару дней находился в Башне и чувствовал себя даже лучше, чем обычно. Даже к обострившемуся обонянию почти сразу привык — у него, в конце концов, был подобный опыт.  
  
Когда же Стив заявил это в лицо Фьюри, тот лишь фыркнул и ушел.  
  
— Почему ты не собираешь вещи?  
  
Стив посмотрел на дверь — на пороге стоял Тони. Тот выглядел невыспавшимся, что, впрочем, не являлось чем-то невероятным в его случае.  
  
— А должен? — Стив все еще не оставлял попытки добраться до информации. Правда система раз за разом высвечивала красные буквы, гласящие «в доступе отказано».  
  
— Да, через три часа мы должны быть за городом, в безопасном месте, — Тони прошел вперед и остановился в метре от Стива — сразу захотелось посмотреть на него. Так Стив и поступил, развернулся на месте. Вот теперь Стив ощутил, насколько Тони напряжен, словно еще немного — и его на части порвет. Это было странное впечатление, Стив, правда, не мог понять, откуда оно взялось — сегодня Тони ничем не привлекал его внимание, словно сделал что-то, чтобы стать более «блеклым».  
  
— Я не хочу никуда ехать, — Стив отвернулся и снова уставился в монитор. — Мстители и Щ.И.Т. вот-вот отправятся спасать мир, я не хочу все пропустить.  
  
Может, стоит подключиться к полицейской частоте и заниматься помощью простым людям? Раз уж Стива не пускали к крупной рыбе, можно было потешить себя мелочевкой.  
  
— Стив, ты должен уехать туда, где сможешь спокойно пережить все… — Тони запнулся на конце фразы, словно не знал, как назвать то, через что Стиву предстоит пройти. Забавно, но это происходило почти со всеми, с кем Стив разговаривал. Будто в этом времени не было термина, описывающего резкое изменение статуса для совершеннолетнего беты.  
  
— Мне и тут хорошо, — ответил Стив. Напряжение, исходящее от Тони, стало почти осязаемым, и ему, судя по внешнему виду, было совсем некомфортно находиться тут.  
  
— Это отлично, что тебя все устраивает, — тут Тони сорвался — он приблизился и, дернув Стива за плечо, развернул его. — А теперь посмотри на меня и скажи, что ты видишь.  
  
— Ты опять не спал всю ночь, вот и выглядишь, как зомби, — резко ответил Стив. Ему не нравился агрессивный настрой Тони, он почему-то был… заразным.  
  
— Нет, Стив, не угадал, — Тони повысил голос и уже чуть ли не кричал. — Я спал более чем достаточно, просто происходящее с тобой действует на меня. Да на всех, кто в этом здании работает. Мне пришлось отправить весь персонал Башни в внеплановые отпуска. И знаешь, почему? Потому что если бы они продолжили дышать с тобой одним воздухом, то одними драками не обошлось бы.  
  
Стив что-то такое слышал. Кто-то что-то не поделил, и дело закончилось разбитым носом и сломанной челюстью.  
  
— А при чем тут я?  
  
Но вместо ответа Тони просто-напросто наклонился к Стиву и поцеловал. Хотя вряд ли это можно было так назвать — Тони почти сразу же прокусил Стиву губу.  
  
— Что на тебя нашло? — Стив кое-как оттолкнул Тони. Тот стоял, сжав кулаки, тяжело дышал и выглядел бешеным.  
  
— Стив, ты суперсолдат, — сказал Тони. — Представь, какие убойные дозы феромонов ты выбрасываешь в воздух. Даже сейчас, пока не ощущаешь изменений. Как только начнешь течь, нам придется закрыть в карантин несколько кварталов, иначе быть беде.  
  
Стив подумал, что Тони его разыгрывает. Нет, ну не могло это быть правдой, что за дурдом.  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — уже спокойнее произнес Тони. — Что так не бывает. Поверь мне, история знает примеры. Просто никто этого не афиширует.  
  
Стив поднялся с места и отошел к окну. Боже, почему это все происходит с ним? Почему он не мог получить только преимущества статуса омеги без недостатков?  
  
— Я прошу тебя, Стив, давай я увезу тебя за город, — попросил Тони. — Пока ты не научился контролировать себя, тебе опасно находиться среди большого скопления людей.  
  
Ладно, Стив решил, что в словах Тони есть рациональное зерно. В конце концов, Стив мог побыть там неделю, и если бы ничего не произошло, то он просто вернулся бы в Нью-Йорк.

***

Дом, в котором они с Тони оказались, принадлежал Щ.И.Т.у. Насколько Стив знал, это было убежище, безопасное место для агентов — тут имелось все необходимое, а подвал представлял собой почти что бункер.  
  
— Твоя спальня направо, моя налево, — произнес Тони, когда они поднялись на второй этаж, чтобы изучить дом.  
  
Комната Стиву понравилась, выглядела просто и со вкусом. Да и все убранство было достаточно уютным, словно Щ.И.Т. нанял специальных людей, которые позаботились бы об этом.  
  
Вокруг был непроходимый лес, а ближайший населенный пункт находился в двух километрах — идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться от остального мира.  
  
Стив бросил сумку на пол и подумал о том, в какую сторону будет быстрее добраться до трассы — он все еще надеялся, что проведет здесь от силы несколько дней.

***

Проблемы начались на третьи сутки.  
  
Стив проснулся посреди ночи — сердце грозило выпрыгнуть из груди. Он так давно не испытывал ничего подобного, что банально испугался. Ему было жарко, и Стив встал с кровати, открыл окно. Ночная прохлада и звуки природы его немного успокоили.  
  
Он снова лег спать.  
  
В следующий раз Стива разбудил Тони. Тот сидел на краю кровати и аккуратно тряс Стива за плечо.  
  
— Что… что происходит?  
  
— Стив, ты в порядке? — спросил Тони. Сегодня он казался не таким измученным, как пару дней назад: кажется, свежий воздух пошел ему на пользу. — Я услышал крики.  
  
За окном было темно, а Стив ничего не помнил. Он все еще горел, но теперь неприятные ощущения сползли из груди в живот — прямо под пупком внутри все пульсировало.  
  
— Наверное, дурной сон, — Стив рискнул подняться и сесть. Тони отстранился и встал с кровати. Он смотрел на Стива, и даже в полумраке было видно как он тяжело дышал.  
  
— Тони, что с тобой? — Стив на самом деле забеспокоился: вся эта история с переменой статуса негативно сказалась на его отношениях с Тони. Тот теперь стал сторониться Стива.  
  
Стив поднялся с постели — кажется, пора было закрывать окно. Но не смог сделать и шага — внутри у него словно завязался тугой узел из ноющей боли, которая, как тяжелый камень, тянула к земле. Стив едва устоял на ногах и, если бы не Тони, наверняка ударился бы о подоконник.  
  
Они стояли в обнимку некоторое время, прежде чем Стив совладал с со своими чувствами. И понял, что Тони уже несколько раз лизнул его в шею.  
  
— Тони, что ты делаешь? — наконец-то спросил Стив. Силы возвращались к нему, и вот он уже мог отодвинуть Тони от себя и увидеть, насколько тот возбужден.  
  
— Стив, как думаешь, почему меня отправили с тобой? — сказал он, чуть ли не через слова облизывая губы. Это простое действие отчего-то притягивало взгляд и точно навсегда отложилось у Стива в памяти.  
  
— Чтобы не дать мне сбежать отсюда? — Стив сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
  
— Хорошая версия.  
  
Тони снова приблизился. Правда, на этот раз, он провел ладонью по животу Стива, цепляя край футболки и резинку штанов, прижал пальцы к коже прямо над лобком. Стив пропустил вдох: именно там сконцентрировалась его пульсация, которая никуда не исчезла, просто стала не такой сильной.  
  
— Чувствуешь? — спросил Тони и погладил там, где прикасался. — Вот прямо здесь, внутри тебя что-то происходит, и ты никак не можешь этому препятствовать. Фьюри мог бы посадить тебя в изолятор, но даже из него ты бы нашел выход...  
  
Тони был абсолютно прав. Стив бы не позволил Щ.И.Т.у лишить его свободы.  
  
— Хочешь, я скажу тебе, почему они отправили меня с тобой? — Тони смотрел Стиву прямо в глаза — его рука все еще лежала на животе. По спине у Стива побежали мурашки.  
  
Стив кивнул.  
  
— Они все, конечно же, в курсе, что мы нравимся друг другу — тут только слепой не заметит, — Тони улыбнулся. — А вот теперь мне наконец-то предоставилась возможность быть с тобой, не нарушая никаких законов.  
  
— Почему нельзя было решить это в городе? — Стив не отрицал, что все еще интересовался Тони. Правда, подумать о том, что теперь ничего не мешало начать встречаться, он не подумал. Или, может быть, в глубине души знал, что мало одной лишь симпатии, теперь нужно было получить «согласие» от их физиологии.  
  
— Я тут с тобой, потому что когда внутри тебя расцветет желание, — с этими словами Тони взглянул вниз, на пах Стива, — кто-то должен будет остановить тебя и не дать себе навредить.  
  
Тони отступил назад, убрал руки за спину и быстро вышел из комнаты. Стив смотрел ему вслед и совершенно не понимал смысл произнесенных слов. Вся эта ситуация выглядела дурацкой шарадой, которую Стиву только предстоит разгадать. И никто не хотел давать ему подсказки.

***

В захламленном гараже этого временного убежища Стив заметил боксерскую грушу. Вполне возможно, что она там появилась как раз для него — но вряд ли бы Тони сознался. От скуки и запрета на прогулки Стив решил навести тут порядок, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.  
  
Он весь день провозился в бардаке и даже чувствовал себя более чем хорошо — никаких внезапных скачков настроения, давления или чего-нибудь еще, словно ничего и не было. Впрочем, в его случае было бесполезно опираться на знания о половом развитии омег, хоть Стив и изучил все, что известно, чтобы хотя бы иметь представление.  
  
Правда, хватило Стива только на одну книгу — от мысли о том, что ему предстояло, разболелась голова.  
  
— Я подозреваю, что вся эта инсталляция с хламом сделана специально для тебя, — Тони стоял на пороге гаража. На нем был розовый фартук, и выглядело это очень забавно.  
  
— Думаешь? — Стив отряхнул руки от пыли и подошел к нему поближе. Оглядел результаты своего труда и повернулся к Тони. — Подумал, что пока чувствую себя хорошо, не стоит сидеть сложа руки.  
  
— Извини, что не предусмотрели для тебя поблизости пару котят на деревьях, — улыбнувшись ответил Тони. — Надеюсь, ты не обманываешь меня о своем состоянии?  
  
Стив покачал головой.   
  
— Тони, что означают твои слова про «не навредить себе»? — спросил он. Они не давали ему покоя все утро: было необходимо понять их значение. — Как это возможно?  
  
Тони почесал за ухом, наклонил голову, а потом посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. Между прочим, сегодня Тони казался спокойнее, чем ночью, казалось он резко взял себя в руки.  
  
— Ты вроде проинформирован о том, что тебе предстоит? — Тони говорил спокойно, будто каждый день разговаривал на подобные темы — даже в лице не изменился. Он замолчал, словно ждал, что Стив скажет хоть слово, но, не дождавшись, заговорил сам: — У поздних омег есть одно качество — им напрочь крышу сносит.  
  
Тони произнес это так, будто наблюдал подобное лично.  
  
— Ладно, — Стив примерно представил, что Тони имеет в виду — в созревающем юном омеге просыпается желание секса, и он часто вредит себе этим, потому что еще не готов физически. — Ты же здесь, чтобы удержать меня от подобного?  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Тони, но по его лицу стало понятно, что подобные обещания даются ему сложно.  
  
— А у тебя получится? — честно спросил его Стив. Несмотря на поселившийся внутри некоторый страх перед грядущим, Стив желал продвинуть свои отношения с Тони дальше дружбы. Ничего им больше не мешало, никакой закон не мог запретить встречаться, а это означало, что Стив сможет узнать что-то новое, ощутить то, что бете было недоступно.  
  
— Да, — Тони, похоже, правда верил в то, что говорил. — Это сейчас мне еще сложно, но я только первый день на таблетках. К тому моменту, как тебя накроет, я буду в порядке.  
  
Стив даже слегка расстроился. Скорее всего, это была идея Фьюри, и Тони поставили условия, от которых он не смог отказаться.  
  
— Ладно, — Стив пошел прочь из гаража. Он чувствовал, как внутри разрастается недовольство, хотя объективных причин для него не имелось. Стиву просто не нравилась мысль, что в то время, пока он будет познавать свою чувственность, Тони не сможет на нее отреагировать.  
  
Это казалось ему нечестным.

***

Нормальное развитие омеги подросткового возраста занимало от двух до четырех лет и, как правило, заканчивалось к восемнадцати. Рекомендации врачей в среднестатистическом случае звучали следующим образом: переждать хотя бы три нормальные течки без аномалий и уже потом думать о сексе и потомстве.  
  
В случае Стива весь процесс должен был уложиться в пару месяцев. И первым пунктом в меню «Со мной происходит что-то непонятное» стала необъяснимая тревога. Стив просто места себе не находил — его накрыло через три дня после уборки в гараже — он даже не успел опробовать найденную боксерскую грушу.  
  
Черт возьми, он никогда не ощущал столько ужаса. Да, испытывать страх нормально, но раньше Стив всегда знал, чего бояться: разоблачения военной полиции, смерти близких людей или победы нацистов. Все было просто, черное и белое. А сейчас тревога мучила его, сворачивалась в неприятный клубок, и он не мог с ней ничего поделать.  
  
— Стив, послушай меня, — Тони гладил его по голове и плечу и, кажется, просил встать и пойти в спальню. — То, что с тобой происходит, нормально. Все через это проходят.  
  
— А что это… — Стив смотрел на Тони снизу вверх — он забрался в дальний темный угол гаража и сидел там на полу, надеясь, что в темноте и тишине ему станет легче. Стиву казалось, что это какое-то издевательство со стороны природы: как он мог чувствовать подобное и не иметь возможности совладать с этим?  
  
— Ты ищешь, куда спрятаться, чтобы пережить самое начало, — Тони говорил тихо, почти шептал. Он продолжал нежно касаться Стива — кажется, его прикосновения правда работали. — Чтобы в момент наивысшей слабости никто тебя не нашел. Это инстинкт.  
  
Раньше «инстинкты» говорили Стиву драться, а не искать самую глубокую нору. Кажется, он перестал радоваться смене статуса, хотя видеть и чувствовать сильные волны нежности, исходящие от Тони, было приятно. Стив правда ощущал, что Тони можно доверять: он не обидит и не позволит приблизиться никому постороннему.  
  
— А что происходило с тобой в юности? Ты тоже так делал? — Стив схватил Тони за руку и позволил вывести себя к свету. Он держался за ладонь Тони, словно это был единственная точка опоры во всей вселенной. Боже, скорее бы это закончилось…  
  
— Нет, у нас все немного иначе, — Тони улыбнулся — он все еще гладил Стива по плечу. — Пойдем в дом, я уложу тебя спать.  
  
Стив покосился на двери гаража — может, стоило вырваться и убежать в лес? Там его точно никто не найдет.  
  
— Стив, даже не думай, — Тони потянул его к двери в коридор. — За пределами дома на тебя сбегутся все альфы ближайших заправок. А я не намерен делиться.  
  
Стив не поверил тому, что услышал. Он посмотрел на Тони — тот был спокоен, и лишь во взгляде читалось, как ему на самом деле хочется вырваться из плена медикаментов, что он вынужден принимать, чтобы контролировать себя.  
  
Забавно, но это легко узнаваемое желание Тони Стива не пугало — даже наоборот.   
  
Они поднялись в спальню, а после Тони сидел на краю кровати Стива и держал его за руку. Правда, Стив так и не уснул — утром тревога отступила, и на ее место пришло нечто другое.

***

— Стив, пожалуйста, перестань.  
  
Но Стив даже не планировал слушаться. Он пытался заснуть, и вместе с размышлениями в полудреме ему на ум пришла мысль, что он хочет знать, каков Тони на вкус. О том, как тот пах, Стиву даже гадать не пришлось — хотя к естественному аромату Тони сейчас были примешана неприятная химическая нотка, и это слегка притупляло эффект.  
  
— Стив?  
  
Тони лежал на кровати, а Стив сидел сверху. Он забрался руками ему под футболку, содрал несчастный розовый фартук. Уткнулся Тони в шею, чувствуя, как от его запаха внутри разгорается тепло. Оно опьяняло, и хотелось получить больше — Стив начал тереться о Тони.  
  
— Стив, ты себя не контролируешь, — произнес Тони. Он почти не двигался, словно не хотел провоцировать. — Подумай о том, что с тобой происходит.  
  
— А что со мной происходит? — Стив облизал то место на шее Тони, где выступал кадык. Нет, совершенно точно надо снять с себя все, а потом тоже самое сделать с Тони, и потом… Боже, Стива от одной мысли согнуло пополам — казалось, что внутренности завязались в тугой узел.  
  
— Стив?  
  
Перед глазами плыли цветные пятна. Стив проморгался и, когда зрение восстановилось, увидел Тони, который обнял его и придерживал за голову.  
  
Стиву казалось, что он сейчас умрет, если не получит того, что хочет. Правда, проблема состояла в том, что Стив не понимал, что именно он так сильно желал. Рядом с Тони было невероятно спокойно, и, кажется, этого казалось достаточно, чтобы хотя бы на время угомониться.  
  
— Стив, еще слишком рано, тебе нужно запастись терпением, — ласково произнес Тони и погладил Стива по голове.  
  
Кажется, они так и уснули в обнимку — Стив не был в этом уверен, но когда он проснулся, его подушка все еще хранила в себе запах Тони.

***

Перепады настроения мучили Стива еще целую неделю. Иногда это была абсолютная апатия, когда Стив даже не вставал с постели и почти ничего не ел. А порой он проводил большую часть дня за попытками уговорить Тони на близость. Применять силу тут было бесполезно — от одной мысли о том, чтобы получить желаемое без согласия, Стиву становилось не по себе. Поэтому он пытался договориться.  
  
Потом самочувствие Стива выровнялось, и он даже пару раз выбил дух из старой боксерской груши — удары в полную силу она держала так себе, но это все равно было лучше, чем ничего.  
  
Во время одной из таких тренировок Стив почувствовал себя странно. Замер на мгновение, чтобы прислушаться к ощущениям, и сразу же понял, в чем дело: из него текло.  
  
Нет, Стив, конечно, ожидал, что рано или поздно с ним произойдет то, что случается со всеми омегами. Но он все равно испытал легкий приступ паники, когда вроде бы и знаешь, что делать, но все равно не по себе.  
  
Он поднялся до ванной и хотел было позвать Тони, но вспомнил, что тот уехал. Тони, в отличие от Стива, не был заложником этого дома и почти каждый день на несколько часов уезжал — но всегда возвращался с хорошим кофе, продуктами, медикаментами и разного рода развлечениями. В последний раз он притащил две дюжины бумажных книг, и в минуты апатии Стиву было, над чем поплакать.  
  
И вот сейчас Стив был один на один со своей проблемой. Надо было бы дождаться Тони, но Стив подошел к этому вопросу необычно. Он забрался в спальню Тони — просто потому что его запах успокаивал.  
  
У Тони было так же аскетично, разве что вещи лежали не так аккуратно, и даже тут можно было найти какие-то странные механические детали, которые наверняка крепились на броню. Но несмотря на эти мелочи, Стиву тут сразу стало легче — разве что навязчивая нотка лекарств портила все удовольствие.  
  
Стив зашел в ванную, что прилегала к спальне Тони, открыл шкафчик над раковиной и сразу же обнаружил то, что искал. Тони, видимо, посчитал, что оставлять эти дурацкие гормональные таблетки без присмотра безопасно и оплот честности в лице Стива Роджерса ни за что сюда не залезет. Правда, Тони не учел, что сейчас в Стиве говорили гормоны, а не здравый смысл.  
  
— Тони мне этого не простит, — произнес вслух Стив, разглядывая таблетки в полупрозрачном пузырьке. — Боже мой, что же я делаю...  
  
Стив пару раз замирал на месте — останавливался, мотал головой, умывался ледяной водой, пытался развеять пелену, что заволокла его сознание и уйти отсюда. Но вместо этого он просто перебрал всю аптечку Тони, а потом и свою — обнаружил у себя похожие таблетки, только в упаковке от безобидного аспирина. У Стива его было много, так как обычные дозы не оказывали нужного эффекта и приходилось принимать больше.  
  
Внутренний голос продолжал твердить, что Тони не простит Стиву, что так поступать нельзя, и вообще, откуда у него взялась такая идея — подменить лекарство. Просто сейчас он чувствовал, как по ногам течет смазка, и упрямо крутил в голове слова Тони — о его прошлых романтических подвигах. Какая-то часть Стива совершенно не понимала, почему Тони так осторожничает, другая — навязчиво твердила, что, только идя напролом, можно заглушить первобытный ужас перед всеми этими странными изменениями. Кажется Стив совершенно потерял себя...  
  
Тони вернулся к ужину, и, судя по звукам, стоило ему переступить порог, он уронил все, что держал в руках. Потом поднялся на второй этаж и постучался в комнату Стива.  
  
Стив открыл ему дверь почти сразу — он караулил. А еще посчитал, что нет смысла пачкать одежду, и просто надел халат на голое тело.  
  
Тони смотрел на него, наверное, несколько секунд, словно пытался понять, что же изменилось.  
  
— Знаешь, в некоторых семьях по такому случаю устраивают праздник, — наконец сказал он. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Я думаю, мне нет смысла отвечать.  
  
Это не была попытка слукавить — Стив был более чем уверен, что сейчас от него так разит течкой, что если бы не лекарства, Тони давно разложил бы его прямо на пороге. По крайней мере, именно это Стив видел у него во взгляде. Но Тони даже не попытался войти в комнату — Стив слегка разочаровался.  
  
— Боже, Стив, ты не представляешь, как я рад, что контролирую себя сейчас, — произнес Тони, и в его голосе явно звучало облегчение.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Стив правда не понимал. В чем проблема? У него началась течка, он омега, а Тони альфа — все условия для того, чтобы заняться чем-то более интересным, чем готовка ужина. Ведь Тони для этого и был здесь со Стивом — не для того, чтобы играть заботливую няньку, а чтобы эта информация о смене статуса не вышла за пределы Мстителей и Щ.И.Т.а. Тут даже гадать не надо — если бы Тони пометил Стива, тот снова стал бы невидим для большей части человечества. Поэтому они тут и находились, вдали от цивилизации.  
  
— Стив, я действительно желаю перевести наши отношения на новый уровень, — с этими словами Тони шагнул вперед и взял Стива за руку. — Но не хочу, чтобы это случилось вот так, когда ты даже не до конца осознаешь, что происходит.  
  
В присутствии Тони из Стива потекло обильнее — он ощутил, как внутри нарастает тепло, сходящееся к паху. Это была далеко не первая эрекция в жизни Стива — последние пару недель он часто просыпался со стояком. Правда, до сих пор ни разу не подумал о том, что с этим нужно что-то делать. Сейчас же к члену хотелось прикоснуться — или попросить, чтобы это сделал Тони…  
  
— О, пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так, — Тони отступил назад, перешагивая порог комнаты. — Мой тебе совет — собери немного смазки и как следует подрочи.  
  
И Тони скрылся из виду. Сбежал, оставив Стива так и стоять.

***

— Как у тебя дела? — Наташа явно спрашивала о том, как Стив себя чувствовал. Это было понятно по ее голосу. Хотя, наверное, если Стив ее спросил бы, то она бы стала все отрицать.  
  
— Кажется, я вывел Тони из себя, — произнес Стив в трубку. Он лежал на кровати в обнимку с одеялом, думая лишь о том, что в нескольких метрах от него, в соседней комнате, Тони собирается ложиться спать. Стив его слышал — особенно явно ощущалось, что Тони был на взводе. Возможно, ему просто надоело нянчиться со Стивом. А может быть, вечерний прием лекарств оказался бесполезным (особенно после того, как Стив подменил таблетки), и теперь Тони начал терять над собой контроль.  
  
— Стив, подумай о том, как ему сложно, — заговорила Наташа. — Вместо того, чтобы участвовать в операциях Щ.И.Т.а, Тони вынужден приглядывать тобой. Даже на подавителях его организм бунтует.  
  
— Скорее всего ты права, — согласился с ней Стив, отодвинул трубку от уха и прислушался к тому, что происходит за стенкой. Кажется, Тони что-то уронил. — Расскажи мне, чем вы там занимаетесь, а то я тут умираю со скуки.  
  
Стив надеялся отвлечь себя мыслями о всяких плохих парнях, которых планировали поймать Мстители и Щ.И.Т. По крайней мере, он должен был попытаться, а в последние несколько дней все его размышления сконцентрировались только на сексе. В минуты «просветления» Стив считал, что надо с этим что-то делать — правда, длились такие моменты недолго.  
  
Наташа рассказывала, как они проследили крупную партию взрывчатки, а потом допросили несколько бывших сотрудников крупных фармацевтических лабораторий. В итоге вышли на заказчика, а им оказался какой-то богатей, имя которого Стиву ничего не говорило. Забавно, что при попытке обыска полицейские получили серьезные травмы, поэтому право ареста предложили Щ.И.Т.у — но даже тут у агентов случилось фиаско.  
  
— Дай угадаю, там были накачанные стероидами громилы? — и судя по тому, как Наташа вздохнула, Стив попал в точку. — Вам явно нужна моя помощь, а я не в состоянии выполнять свои обязанности.  
  
— Стив, мы справимся, — Наташа говорила убедительно. — Если ты потеряешь контроль над собой прямо посреди боя…  
  
В этот момент за стенкой Тони очень громко выругался, и Стив не услышал окончание слов Наташи. Похоже, она попрощалась, сославшись на срочный вызов — Стив не был в этом уверен. Он отложил трубку, даже не проверив, закончился ли разговор, встал с кровати и подошел к двери — возможно, зря, так как по ногам снова потекло.  
  
В коридоре зазвучали шаги — кажется, Тони вышел из комнаты, спустился на кухню и устроил погром уже там. Он словно что-то искал, потому что, судя по звукам, после холодильника Тони перебрался к кухонным шкафчикам. Но, похоже, Тони так ничего и не обнаружил. Он снова поднялся к спальне, только на этот раз повернул в сторону Стива.  
  
В дверь постучали — Стив протянул ладонь и открыл. Тони выглядел ужасно — у него был бешеный взгляд, волосы взъерошены, а под глазами залегли тени. Стив даже удивился такой перемене: Тони ведь пропустил только один прием лекарств.  
  
— Я не смог найти… — Тони замолчал. Он тяжело дышал, смотрел на Стива хищно и, кажется, сжимал кулаки.  
  
— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — спросил Стив и отступил назад, надеясь, что Тони поймет намек. Стив прямо чувствовал, как заводится от одного лишь запаха, который исходил от Тони. Наконец-то никаких примесей лекарств, только чистый Тони — Стив еще не решался разобрать этот аромат на составляющие, но ему определенно все нравилось.  
  
Тони понял, чего от него хотят, зашел в спальню Стива — шагнул еще ближе, подступая почти вплотную.  
  
— Что ты сделал с моими таблетками? — спросил Тони. — Пожалуйста, не вздумай обманывать меня.  
  
— Подменил, — честно ответил Стив.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, чем это тебе грозит, Стив? — Тони закрыл глаза и прикусил нижнюю губу — казалось, будто он едва держит себя в руках. — Я могу навредить тебе.  
  
— Интересно, как? — Стив вдруг осознал, что аура опасности, исходящая от Тони, его только заводила. Ну действительно, как Тони мог сделать с ним что-то?  
  
— О, Стив, речь не о физической силе, — как будто прочитав его мысли, ответил Тони. А потом потянулся к Стиву, приобнял и положил ладонь на ягодицу. Стив даже через одежду ощутил, насколько Тони жарко и как тот возбужден. Мысль о возможном сексе едва не вырвала у Стива стон — он даже думать ни о чем другом сейчас не мог.  
  
Тони толкнул его назад, и, сделав пару шагов, Стив упал на кровать, а потом приподнялся на локтях. Полы его халата разошлись, показывая то, как сам Стив давно уже готов к самому интересному.  
  
— Ты пожалеешь о том, что поступил так со мной, — сказал Тони и опустился на колени перед Стивом. — У тебя еще есть возможность не усугублять ситуацию.  
  
Стив ничего не стал говорить. Совсем недавно он даже и не знал, что существуют такие чувства, и сейчас у него появился шанс получить больше — разве он сумел бы отказаться?  
  
— Вот, значит, как, — кажется, Тони все понял. Он провел ладонями по бедрам, вызывая дрожь — Стив развел их шире, словно приглашая, и Тони подобрался поближе.  
  
А потом он облизал член Стива.  
  
Стив смотрел на то, как легко Тони принимал его. Губы блестели от слюны, он поднимал взгляд на Стива, и это было невыносимо. Стив мог только подаваться вперед, позволять Тони делать все, что ему заблагорассудится — он уже совершенно перестал испытывать беспокойство из-за смазки, которая все обильнее текла куда-то под ноги…  
  
— Давай посмотрим, как у тебя дела, — произнес Тони. Он хищно облизнулся, но его бородка все еще влажно блестела, и Стиву казалось, что можно кончить только от одного этого зрелища.  
  
Тони погладил его по заднице, собрал пальцами смазку — он скользнул между ягодицами и медленно вставил в Стива сразу два пальца. Стив дернулся — исключительно из-за неожиданности. Хотя он прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно все этим и кончится.  
  
— Еще не раскрылся как следует, — как-то слишком довольно произнес Тони. — Вот потечешь в следующий раз, и я бы тебя повязал…  
  
Стив посмотрел на Тони — неужели тот не собирался доводить до конца? Но задать вопрос Стив не успел, Тони снова насадился ртом на его член и, не вынимая пальцев, начал сосать.  
  
Стив думал, он сейчас умрет. Ему казалось, что горло у Тони бездонное, потому что в какой-то момент тот уткнулся в Стива носом, и это было невыносимо. Стив чувствовал Тони внутри и снаружи, видел сосредоточенные и совершенно дикие карие глаза и не знал, куда себя девать. Стив не мог найти себе места, он горел и плавился, словно каждый его нерв искрил, стоило Тони сжать губы вокруг его члена плотнее и глубже ввинтить пальцы.  
  
Приходил Стив в себя, когда первая волна удовольствия схлынула и он ощутил, как кончает прямо куда-то в Тони — тот даже и не подумал отстраниться. Принимал все, тяжело дыша куда-то в лобок, и это было самое невыносимое зрелище, какое Стиву приходилось наблюдать. От этой картины его скрутило второй раз, и, кажется, он схватился за простынь так сильно, что послышался треск рвущейся ткани…  
  
Стив открыл глаза и посмотрел на Тони — тот медленно выпускал член изо рта, напоследок облизывая и снимая языком последние капли на головке. Он вытащил пальцы из задницы Стива, вытер их о футболку, а потом встал на ноги, и Стив увидел, как сильно Тони возбужден.  
  
— Тони… — позвал Стив и приподнялся на локтях. Он был готов позволить Тони продолжить, пусть сейчас хотелось только лечь и отдышаться. Правда, Тони даже не взглянул на Стива, вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Возвращаться в строй было приятно. Наконец-то Стив перестал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке — отныне он знал, что именно ожидать от своего организма и как с этим справляться.  
  
Каникулы за городом закончились для него спустя десять дней после течки — он просто как-то проснулся и понял, что все нормально. Стив ощущал себя прежним. Как до того злополучного взрыва бомбы, только с более широкой гаммой эмоций. Сначала Стив переживал, повлияет ли эта перемена на его способность помогать людям, но, как оказалось, все было нормально.  
  
На первом же медосмотре Стиву сообщили, что отныне ему нужно внимательнее относиться к реакциям своего тела и в случае первых признаков течки принимать меры. Теперь эти слова не казались Стиву чем-то странным и непонятным, он согласился, что под властью гормонов ему не стоит брать в руки щит и геройствовать. Вообще он даже удивился, что никто не запретил ему быть Мстителем — видимо, времена, когда у омег были ограниченные права, действительно остались в прошлом.  
  
А еще Стив испытывал стыд и чувство вины за тот случай с таблетками Тони. Когда его разум прояснился и Стив понял, что наделал, он пытался связаться с Тони и попросить прощения, но Джарвис отказывался соединять или передавать сообщения. Впрочем, Стив знал, что ошибся и скорее всего Тони больше никогда не захочет его видеть.  
  
— Так как мистер Старк отказался консультировать Щ.И.Т. и участвовать в операциях Мстителей, нам придется обходиться без его помощи, — вот что услышал Стив во время очередного визита к Фьюри. Нет, директор, конечно, не обвинял в уходе Тони Стива, видимо никто ничего не знал о случае с подменой, но тут не надо быть гением, чтобы понять — Фьюри не нравился такой расклад. Впрочем, он не стал долго ходить вокруг да около и почти сразу же высказал Стиву свои мысли:  
  
— Вы с Тони были слишком хорошей командой, и я делал вид, что не замечаю большую часть того бардака, что происходил между вами, — сказал Фьюри. — Я вам этого не говорил — Тони закрылся на своей вилле в Малибу.  
  
Благодарность Фьюри вышла скомканной — Стив едва успел кивнуть и выскочил из кабинета. Нужно было сесть на первый же самолет в Калифорнию, чтобы застать Тони в особняке.

***

— Вы, должно быть, Стив?  
  
До этого момента Стив видел Пеппер Поттс только на фотографиях и знал о ней исключительно со слов самого Тони — им как-то не довелось познакомиться до сих пор. Несмотря на хрупкое телосложение, впечатление от нее было грозное. Пахла она соответствующе, и Стив немного напрягся — Пеппер, возможно, неосознанно считала дом Тони своей территорией.  
  
— Да, Стив Роджерс, — он все-таки совладал с собой, протянул руку и представился. Пеппер ответила на рукопожатие и, отступив в сторону, предложила Стиву пройти в дом.  
  
— Тони, конечно, потом обидится на меня за то, что я вас пустила, но я уже сама планировала вам позвонить, — сказала Пеппер. Она посмотрела на часы и добавила: — Он в мастерской, это вниз по лестнице. Код от двери — двенадцать двенадцать. Если не подойдет, просто разбейте стекло.  
  
С этими словами Пеппер улыбнулась и ушла.  
  
Возможно, Стив бы удивился, но дело ведь касалось Тони — значит, все в порядке.  
  
Стив прошел через гостиную, направился к мастерской. Уже спускаясь, Стив услышал громкую музыку, которая доносилась снизу. Комбинация, названная Пеппер, к счастью, сработала, и Стив оказался в нескольких метрах от Тони, который сидел за столом и разбирался с каким-то механизмом. Стив не рискнул опознать, что это было. Чуть дальше стояли автомобили, чуть ближе к Стиву располагался диван и даже стол с кофемашиной — кажется, это была не просто мастерская, а маленькое логово.  
  
— Придется все-таки ее уволить, — сказал Тони, и через мгновение музыка замолчала. Тони выпрямился, развернулся на стуле и посмотрел на Стива — взгляд у него был не самый дружелюбный.  
  
— Здравствуй, Тони, — Стив шагнул ближе.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — раздраженно бросил Тони.  
  
— Я пришел извиниться.  
  
Стив правда не надеялся, что Тони его простит. Много из того, что Стив узнал за последнее время, лишь укрепляло уверенность — его поступок был отвратительным, и у Тони имелось полное право вызвать полицию.  
  
— За что? — Тони встал со стула и пошел мимо Стива в сторону кофемашины. — За что именно ты просишь прощения?  
  
Стив открыл рот, чтобы сказать, но слова встали у него в горле. Боже, как он мог быть таким болваном и испортить их отношения? Да, конечно, стоило сказать, что Стив себя не контролировал и оказался в сложной ситуации, к которой не был готов, но разве Тони стало бы от этого легче.  
  
— За то, что использовал тебя, — наконец произнес Стив. Пожалуй, только этот пункт он сумел как следует сформулировать — то, что произошло между ними в загородном домике, иначе сложно назвать.  
  
— Молодец, — Тони наигранно похлопал в ладоши. Он остановился, прислонился к столу и смотрел на Стива так, словно хотел очень многое сказать. Но не говорил, потому что слишком сильно был обижен.  
  
— Я поступил неправильно, — теперь Стиву стало легче выражать свои мысли. — Перестал себя контролировать, и это меня ни в коем случае не оправдывает.  
  
Кажется, последние слова Стива Тони не понравились. Он подошел ближе и, ткнув пальцем Стиву в грудь, произнес:  
  
— Ты не просто «втянул меня в это», — громко сказал Тони. — Тебе очень повезло, что я пил самые сильные препараты из существующих, потому что будь они хоть чуть-чуть слабее, минетом дело бы не закончилось.  
  
Тони звучал зло, он все еще был обижен, но от его слов у Стива внутри сразу теплело. Ему нравилось, что теперь его организм реагировал на окружающих людей и что мир выглядел, как яркое полотно с миллионом оттенков и уникальным запахом для каждого человека. Он наконец-то выбрался из своего «кокона» и мог чувствовать всю палитру эмоций — и Стив не хотел, чтобы Тони прекращал говорить, именно по этой причине.  
  
— А что если бы я повязал тебя тогда, — Тони, похоже, даже озвучивать эти гипотетические ситуации не нравилось. — А что если бы ты залетел?.  
  
Стив хотел возразить, что вряд ли бы с ним что-то случилось из-за регенерации суперсолдата, ну ему так казалось, но, похоже, даже это не сработало бы с Тони. Он был свято убежден, что не имел права прикасаться к Стиву.  
  
Кажется, Стив настолько проникся тем, как Тони заботился о нем, что начал улыбаться. Может быть, именно это и привлекло Стива еще тогда, до случая с бомбой — Тони мог быть самым безответственным человеком на планете, когда это касалось его собственной безопасности, но совершенно менялся, как только речь заходила о других людях. Стив был благодарен вселенной, что теперь у него появилась возможность быть рядом с Тони во всех смыслах, а не только как друг или коллега. Правда сейчас Стив не был уверен, что не испортил все окончательно. Он надеялся, что все еще поправимо.  
  
— Тони, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что мог навредить мне. Это была моя ошибка, и я прошу прощения.  
  
— Стив, ты… ты не понимаешь! — Тони почти кричал. — А если бы я воспользовался моментом, а ты потом возненавидел меня за это?  
  
Стиву стало смешно — ну как он вообще мог испытывать по отношению к Тони негативные эмоции? Он улыбнулся, по-настоящему, а не как раньше, когда ему казалось, что даже чистая радость из него выходила словно в трубу — звучала глухо и затухала быстро. Сейчас все было совсем иначе.  
  
— Тебе весело? — Тони отвернулся, скрестил руки на груди. — Пожалуйста, уйди.  
  
Но одно дело слова, которые произносил Тони, и совсем другое — как его чувствовал Стив. За последнее время он научился разбираться в том, что часто сказанное вслух расходилось с истинными намерениями людей, и если умеешь понимать разницу, то научишься понимать подтекст, сопутствующий каждой фразе.  
  
Ладно, пару советов Стиву дала Наташа, потому что она первоклассная шпионка и разбиралась в таких вещах лучше всех. Конечно же, показала все на примерах — в качестве подопытного использовала Клинта. Тот ни о чем не догадался, а Стив получил хороший урок.  
  
И вот сейчас Стив был более чем уверен, что, несмотря на озвученное желание остаться в одиночестве, Тони очень сильно хотел совсем другого. Стив чувствовал, как воздух вокруг Тони чуть ли не дребезжал от яркого «я тебя давно простил» и почти осязаемого «останься со мной». На языке у Стива осели запахи машинного масла и кофе, капелька нетерпения и острое «обними меня»…  
  
Стив так и поступил — подошел к Тони сзади и обнял. И не получил никакого сопротивления.  
  
— Тони, пожалуйста, прости меня, — еще раз извинился Стив. — Я не знаю, что я буду делать, если ты не захочешь быть со мной.  
  
Некоторое время они так и стояли. А потом Тони глубоко вздохнул и заговорил:  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что рано или поздно я захочу тебя пометить, — Тони позволил себе расслабиться и положить голову на плечо Стива.  
  
Стив кивнул.  
  
— Если это просочится за пределы Щ.И.Т.а (а оно просочится), то взорвет СМИ — они тебе покоя не дадут, и никому не будет интересно, от кого ты спас мир. Люди засыпят тебя вопросами о том, кто поставил метку.  
  
— Я думаю, это не самое страшное, — ответил Стив и поцеловал Тони в щеку.

***

Стив тяжело дышал. Нетерпение тугим клубком жгло изнутри, и он не знал, куда себя деть — ерзал, немного дрожал и ощущал, как еще немного — и просто сорвется с места.  
  
— Стив, потерпи, — ласково попросил Тони. Как он мог быть таким спокойным, пока медленно проверял, раскрылся ли Стив, оставалось непонятным.  
  
— Если ты сейчас же не сделаешь что-нибудь, я за себя не ручаюсь, — Стив укусил себя в кулак, когда Тони повернул в нем пальцы. — Боже мой…  
  
Тони еще толком не коснулся его, а Стив уже успел один раз кончить. Такую нетерпеливость Тони объяснял неопытностью, а Стив ничего не хотел слушать — ему сейчас совершенно точно было не до разговоров.  
  
— Кажется, все в порядке, — Тони вытащил пальцы и уж слишком демонстративно облизал их — Стив подумал, что сейчас завоет. — Какой же ты сладкий…  
  
Тони навалился сверху, поцеловал, кусаясь и жадно вылизывая Стиву губы, подбородок, шею, мочку уха… Стив потерялся в ощущениях — кажется, ему и этого было достаточно, чтобы кончить еще раз.  
  
Стив чувствовал, как Тони переместился — так, чтобы приставить головку члена к входу… Стива прострелило от удовольствия, хотя Тони еще ничего не сделал — хватило одного предвкушения.  
  
— Стив, посмотри на меня, — попросил Тони. Он продолжал целовать Стива, щекотать бородкой шею и гладить скользкими ладонями по бедрам и заднице. Стив кое-как открыл глаза и встретился с Тони взглядом. И почти сразу же почувствовал, как Тони входит…  
  
В реальность Стив возвращался, ощущая зубы Тони у основания шеи и затихающую пульсацию внутри. Руки и ноги не слушались, он пытался двигать ими, но, кажется, все было бесполезно.  
  
— Тише-тише, — прошептал Тони. Он зализывал место укуса, а рукой придерживал ногу Стива за колено и, кажется, все еще продолжал проталкивать узел внутрь.  
  
— Тони… — Стива на мгновение охватила паника, но на фоне только-только отступившего оргазма он не знал, что делать и думать. Оставалось лишь довериться Тони и его опыту.  
  
— Стив, сейчас будет хорошо, — ласково сказал Тони. Он подхватил Стива за задницу, прижимая к себе, и подался вперед. Стив ощущал, как края его ануса расходятся, впуская самое основание узла, и пульсация, которая до этого казалась эхом, едва заметным и успокаивающим, начала снова усиливаться.  
  
Стив сбился со счета — волны удовольствия, накатывающие раз за разом, горячие и тяжелые, как ладони Тони, выбивали из него последние силы.  
  
— Давай, мой хороший, еще… — кажется, Тони был большим оптимистом, но Стива, словно по команде, скрутило — он уже даже стонать не мог, настолько был вымотан…  
  
В следующий раз он пришел в себя, когда Тони начал медленно выходить — сколько с тех прошло времени, Стив не знал. Он пытался удержать Тони, ему не хотелось разрывать объятия, но ничего не вышло. К счастью, Тони вернулся, положил под Стива полотенце и, притянув к себе, поцеловал.

***

Было очень забавно, что предсказание Тони исполнилось вплоть до мелочей. Никого не волновало, от каких плохих парней Мстители спасли человечество. Журналисты в один голос сыпали вопросами, общий смысл которых сводился к следующему: «Кто пометил Капитана Америку?». Даже новость о смене статуса не вызывала у них такого ажиотажа.  
  
У Стива была полная свобода действий. Не было никакой проблемы в том, чтобы признаться — все равно рано или поздно СМИ буквально вынюхали бы, чей запах носил на себе Стив.  
  
Но в этот раз Стив даже не успел рта раскрыть — Тони встал из-за стола, притягивая к себе внимание журналистов. Он это умел — заставлять людей вокруг слушать.  
  
— Вы хотите знать, чьи зубы оставили след на этой прекрасной шее? — улыбаясь спросил он, и вокруг снова чуть не поднялся шум — Тони успел поднять руки и успокоить толпу. А потом он повернулся к Стиву и, подмигнув, спросил: — Стив, тебе слово.  
  
Кажется, они никак не могли бы обойтись без лишней театральности. Впрочем, Наташа, Клинт и Брюс, сидевшие рядом, не выглядели скучающими — похоже, разыгравшаяся на пресс-конференции сцена их тоже забавляла.  
  
— Стив? — еще раз спросил Тони, на этот раз потянув гласную.  
  
— Это Тони, — едва удержавшись от того, чтобы покачать головой, ответил Стив и, слушая, как со всех сторон вновь посыпались вопросы и засверкали вспышки фотоаппаратов, кажется, впервые поблагодарил вселенную за то, что та дала ему еще одну возможность измениться.


End file.
